Brenton Tarrant
Brenton Harrison Tarrant '''was a white supremacist shooter responsible for the 2019 New Zealand Christchurch mosque shooting. He infiltrated and shot up two mosques (Al Noor Mosque and Linwood Islamic Centre) in Christchurch, New Zealand; killing 50 and injuring 50 others. Brenton live-streamed the entire attack on Facebook, displaying his sheer depravity and heartlessness to the internet. When he appeared in court he showed no signs of any emotion for his heinous crimes. History '''March 14th Tarrant uploaded a 74-page manifesto on 8-chan displaying his xenophobic and prejudiced ideas, along with a promise saying that he'll livestream an attack against the "invaders." March 15th (Day of the shooting) Al Noor Mosque The live-stream began at 1:30, with Tarrant recording the interior of his Subaru Outback. Rays of light shone on three rifles laying on a passenger seat. As Tarrant drove towards the mosque, he put a Serbian nationalist car on the radio, a mixtape made specifically for the attack. Five minutes into the livestream, Tarrant parked into a driveway on Deans Avenue, specifically positioning his car into a quick getaway. The man then began readying his guns and magazines for the attack, with both firearms covered with references to Adolf Hitler and infamous mass shooters. He left the car and crossed the street, towards the Al Noor mosque. Few noticed him as he rushed towards the front entrance of the Al Noor mosque. Several figures met him at the entrance, one of them welcoming him in, saying "Hello brother." The nearest worshipper was looking away from Tarrant when he pointed his rifle at the center of his back. Near 1:40, just before regular Friday prayers, Tarrant opened fire. At first, people believed that the sounds of gunshots were just one of the mosque's speakers cracking. But then, people began hearing screaming, as one eyewitness reported. Brenton's rampage was relentless once it started. He ran around the mosque, not hesitating to shoot anyone he saw. He would often return to the central prayer room, mowing down anyone who was hiding there. When Tarrant had no more moving targets to shoot at, he began shooting at people who were down, making sure they were dead and leaving nothing but bullets and gore behind. Afterwards, he ran outside the mosque to reload and shoot any fleeing pedestrians. He rushed back to his car and grabbed more weapons, before returning to the area and killing anyone who had managed to survive his first attack. When he left the mosque for the final time, he shot a lady who had just fled the massacre. She fell to the ground, screaming for help, but her pleas of help were silenced by Tarrant. The man soon left the scene, shooting anyone he saw on the road. He shot someone who had pulled in front of him, and fired a shotgun at someone else, shattering their passenger window. Linwood Islamic Centre Tarrant, unsatisfied with massacring 40 people, drove to another mosque located 4 miles away. As the police arrived at the Al-Noor Mosque, Brenton busted into Linwood's prayer room and opened fire. He reportedly shot old men as they were praying, and was responsible for the deaths of a 4 and 12-year-old boy. When a lady cried for help, he shot her point-blank in the face. A young man who worked as a caretaker in the mosque saw an opportunity to stop the killings and pounced on Tarrant, snatching his gun away. Brenton fled to his car, and drove away as fast as he could. Arrest Following a police chase shortly after, Tarrant was forced into a curb in a divided Christchurch street. Officers dragged the uninjured shooter from his seat, and was formally arrested. When the day ended, Brenton Tarrant was responsible for more than 50 deaths, and injured 50 more. The age range of his victims was between 3 and 77. March 16th Tarrant appeared in court a day later, pleading guilty for his crimes. While his sentence is still being decided on, many agree that Brenton will most likely be sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. Victims * Atta Elayyan, who was a goalkeeper in New Zealand's national futsal team, and a father. * Mucad Ibrahim, who was only 3 and was separated from his father and his brother during the shooting. * Sayyad Milne, who just turned 14. * Lilik Abdul Hamid, who was an aircraft maintenance engineer with Air New Zealand for 16 years. * Areeb Ahmed, who was an employee of Pricewaterhouse Coopers. * Tariq Omar, who was a soccer player that coached Christchurch junior team. * Shahid Suhail, an engineer from Pakistan with a wife and two daughters. * Syed Jahandad Ali, who came from Lahore, Pakistan and worked at Intergen. * Haroon Mahmood, who taught at a private school for international students. * Farhaj Ahsan, who worked as an electrical engineer for 10 years. * Maheboob Khokhar, who traveled to New Zealand to vist his son. * Muhammad Haziq Mohd-Tarmizi, a Malaysian 17-year-old. * Asif Vora, who died with his son in the shooting. * Ramiz Vora, who was the son of Asif Vora and just recently became a father. * Ansi Alibava, who had just completed her master's degree in agribusiness management. * Ozair Kadir, who wanted to become a commercial pilot and moved to New Zealand to fulfill his dreams. * Haji Daoud al-Nabi, who was a central figure in Christchurch's Afghan community and welcomed everyone. * Ali Elmadani, who immigrated to New Zealand from UAE and told his family to stay strong. * Husna Ahmad, who led a number of women and children to safety, and was shot when she returned to the mosque to check on her husband. * Naeem Rashid, who tackled Tarrant as he began shooting the Al-Noor mosque. * Talha Naeem, who was Rashid's brother and had just graduated from college. * Amjad Hamid, who was a cardiologist that spent his recent years working with rural communities. * Kamel Darwish, who traveled from the countryside because he didn't want to miss Friday prayers. * Linda Armstrong, who grew up in Auckland and was always helping others unselfishly. * Mohammed Imran Khan, who owned a resteraunt called the Indian Grill. * Mohamad Mossid Mohamedhosen, a citizen from Mauritius. * Hamza Mustafa, a 16-year-old who called his mother for help before he died. * Kahled Mustafa, Hamza's father who immigrated from Syria. * Junaid Ismail, who was a Christchurch native and worked at a family business. * Abdelfattah Qasem, a Palestinian who moved to New Zealand with his family after the First Gulf War. * Ashraf Ali, a man from Fiji who lived in Christchurch for 17 years. * Ashraf Ali Razat, who was visiting New Zealand when he was killed. * Mathullah Safi, who was an immigrant from Afghanistan and was married with 7 children. * Hussein Al-Umari, who used to work in the travel industry but recently lost his job. * Musa Vali Suleman Patel, who traveled to New Zealand to spend time with children and friends. * Ashraf al-Masri, who had two children and worked in a shop. * Hussein Moustafa, who was an active member of the mosque and welcomed anyone there. * Mounir Soliman, who was a design engineer and manager at Scotts Engineering. * Zeeshan Raza, who was a mechanical engineer and was killed with his parents. * Ghulam Hussain, Raza's father who traveled to New Zealand to visit his son. * Karam Bibi, who was Hussain's wife. * Abdukadri Elmi, who was reportedly a giant in his community and often played with children. * Mohsin Al Harbi, who worked in water desalination for 25 years. * Osama Adnan Youssef Kwaik, who was in the process of applying for New Zealand citizenship when he died. * Mojammed Hoq, who moved from Bangladesh to study in Christchurch * Mohammed Omar Faruk, who worked as a welder. * Muhammed Abdusi Samad, who was a lecturer at Lincoln University and often led prayers in the Al Noor mosque. * Muse Nur Awale, who was 77 when he died. * Ahmed Gamaluddin Abdel-Ghany, whose described by his son as a great man with the purest of hearts. * Zakaria Bhuiya, who was waiting for his wife to get a visa and come to New Zealand with him when he died. Reactions He appears to have inspired a legion of followers who have made recordings of verbal support and worn artwork imagining a female version of him. Category:Sadists Category:Mass Shooters Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Extremists Category:Imprisoned Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supremacists Category:Thugs Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Totalitarians Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Mongers Category:Paranoid Category:Satanism Category:Copycats Category:One-Man Army Category:Brainwasher Category:Propagandist Category:Jingoists